1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a protective head gear such as a helmet and more particularly to a helmet having an impact-absorbing, rotatable, outer, shell member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of protective head gear are presently available. These units now available, however, are associated with several problems and difficulties. Most helmets are designed to absorb shock; and this is generally accomplished by the use of inner protective linings. Thus, the force received by the helmet must be dissipated throughout the entire helmet and, hopefully, absorbed by various pads or straps, as known in the art.
These paddings are adapted to fit snugly around the head, face, and around the lower rear portion of the wearer's head. Such helmet structures have been designed for the purpose of protecting the wearer's head against injuries, but in reality, such helmet structures do not fully accomplish their designed purpose --because, although the upper section of such helmets are kept away from direct contact with the wearer's head, the shock of the blow received by the skull of the helmet is transferred into the portions fitting snugly against the face and the rear portion of the wearer's head, whereby the shock thereof is transferred therethrough and affects the wearer's head to a great extent.
Therefore, while the wearer's head may, to some extent, be protected against a direct hit or blow, the head as a whole is not at all protected against the effect of such a hit or blow, which could prove fatal to the wearer -- or, otherwise, cause serious injuries as a result thereof.